


The Basket under the Rain

by orphan_account



Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was raining. At first, hiding under her umbrella in that dark, stinky alley, Jora hadn’t noticed the little basket with something wiggling in it, with a white and purplish cloth.
Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Basket under the Rain

It was raining. At first, hiding under her umbrella in that dark, stinky alley, Jora hadn’t noticed the little basket with something wiggling in it, with a white and purplish cloth. Luckily, it was hidden under the emergency stairs, there where the rain couldn’t reach it and nobody would find it.

Jora advanced, curious. Was it an animal? No, its screeches were too --- human.

She stepped closer and gasped. It was no animal in there! There was a child! A human child! Or so she thought before taking the _poor thing_ from the basket. He seemed to be a boy. He was so little. He was so cute! The kid – no, he was not a kid – the baby, that is. The baby was so little and round, he had big, black eyes, beautiful blond hair and horns.

No, wait! Hold on! Horns?

She turned her head from left to right, just to be sure that nobody was watching her in that little alley and stepped against the wall, near the basket, right where the rain couldn’t reach them. When she saw nobody, Jora sighed and took the baby as close as possible to her chest and proceeded to examine his little, white horns. She brushed one of them, slightly, with the tip of her index finger; at that, the baby boy tilted his head, whining but smiling at the same time.

“Oh, is it nice-zamasu?” She asked, repeating the same movement.

The baby’s smile widened but suddenly, his attention focused on one of Jora’s accessories, and, raising his little hands, he tried to reach out for her bracelet adorning the hand she was holding the umbrella with.

“Do you want to play, little one?” She said with a soothing voice as she shook her wrist to make the little, reddish pearls tinkle.

 _Where are your parents_ , she wanted to ask but, of course, a little creature like him wouldn’t even know the meaning of the word ‘ _parents’._ Hell, he was so little he couldn’t even talk! Moreover, as she repeated that simple question in her mind, she realized how stupid it was: of course, no parent would leave their son in the rain, in a dark alley where nobody could find him. But why would someone do something like that? He was just a baby!

A poor, innocent, little thing!

“You deserve a better family – zamasu!” She knew exactly what kind of family the boy needed! Of course, she knew! It was her family the one she was talking about, after all!

The Young-Master would be happy, of course, to accept someone as special and beautiful as him! Why would he reject him?

But what if someone would come back, later that evening, to take the baby boy back? Jora grimaced at the thought – what if is mother or father would come back? But she shrugged the thought away and smiled, starting to walk away under her vibrant-pink umbrella, boy nestled against her chest.

“Our family is special,” she said, the clink of her heels marking each word, “you’ll have new siblings too – zamasu!”

The boy screeched: he seemed happy and that was what mattered! But what if someone would come back, she wondered?

She shook her head and kissed the boy on his forehead, between the blond curls.

Even if that was the case, Jora added, it was their fault for leaving him there, in the first place.

She would be a better parent for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @cam3ulia


End file.
